Rising Heroes, Fallen Gods Chapter 002
That fateful night… Friday, 13 April. 0200hrs. Singapore Walker ‘Zzzzzzz… Zzzzzzz…’. Allen groggily woke up from his phone’s vibration from the incoming message. ‘Why the heck is a message coming in so early?’ he mumbled to himself. Flipping open the handphone, the display screen showed: “Catherine,1 message.” Hmm…he mused. She had few reasons why she could send a message so early in the morning. Lets see why. In contrast to the previous days’ messages, this was badly typed out. Not like her. Walker was curious and at the same time, nervous. Ovur tn m hre fas nd hp. There was no explanation whatsoever. After a while, he deducted that the whole message should be like: Over to my house fast, need help. He shivered at the thought of her needing his help, so late at night and prayed that it's a prank. Or maybe it was a progress in their relationship, she needing him so late in the night.......Whatever.. If she needed it, then so be it. The ornamental katana that sat in his house now beckoned to him, seemingly asking to be brought along. Ah heck, he thought. If he was going to run for his girlfriend at 2 a.m. in the morning, he might as well bring a katana along. It certainly increases the coolness factor, for all that's worth. Somehow or another, he sensed the urgency of the situation; no dawdling on the porch with the troublesome sneakers, no fancy jackets, just a simple shirt (and pants, of course). The flip-flop of the slippers sort of annoyed him a little, as noise was something that he did not like, and many would also not fancy the idea of a teenager running around in the dead of the night, slippers slapping the floor and making a racket in the neighborhood. Such small, insignificant thought were chucked away at the horrific sights of the next few moments, after he ran rather noisily to an area close to her house. There was at least seven of those monstrosities in the vicinity. They had a visible scar across their face, running usually diagonally, but some of the scars are cut vertically or horizontally. They carry humane looks, but that's where the similarity end between homosapiens and them. Bloodshot and bulging eyes, deathly white skin and contorted facial features were added to the fact that they possess bulging muscles, and can really arm themselves. Knifes, blades, guns, axes-- you name them, they have them. They are also not restricted to one single weapon. They have many other weapons slung around, or half-tucked into their almost-tearing pants, just rearing to get into action. Suddenly, I noticed that my blade started glowing through its cover. Not just that, it also started vibrating. Somewhat like how one would imagine holding on to a lightsaber and hearing its signature hum in the air. Well, that’s new, I mused.'' A blade vibrating and shining. Any more special effects?'' Then he saw her. If not for the critical situation, he would already have killed himself for not noticing her. She was running away from the devils, but it was as fleeting as a wisp of smoke from a fog. He watched horrifically as she was being chased after the demons. It was time to end that, something inside him told him. With a hell of a battle cry, he brandished his sword and charged. http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_001 Click here to go to the previous chapter http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_003 Click here to go to the next chapter